


radar

by intoxicatelou



Series: the starker fic playlist [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt May more like Aunt Slay, Getting Together, M/M, Peter It's Britney Bitch Parker, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is 18, Peter is ALIVE and WELL and STILL IN LOVE WITH TONY, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sexual Frustration, Sexy Dancing, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, THE BRITNEY FIC, Tony Angst, Tony I Did Not Expect This Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Virgin Peter Parker, a slight slow burn, more self indulgent fic writing from yours truly, peter channeling his inner slut, really cute wholesome fluff, sexual tension masked as dialogue, this is like a bit of crack bc i'm just funny okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: Peter could say that he’s officially approached desperation, but he wants this, wants Tony, and he’s willing to do everything it takes.or the one in which Peter tries to become Tony's celebrity crush from 2009 in order to seduce him.





	radar

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the most self indulgent piece of writing i have ever truly written in my life, oh god. this all happened because i watched britney's slumber party music video and was incredibly inspired by how strong my britney spears kink is.
> 
> as always kudos, comments, and likes are super appreciated, i wrote this fic because nothing's cuter than peter trying to win over tony stark. hope y'all enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing this!
> 
> this fic would not be possible without jaret, who's the best guy in the chair i could've asked for, and literally gave me the lightsaber idea bc he's that brilliant when it comes to peter/tony and marvel. 
> 
> dedicated to my love, my own seduction charm, fee, and probably the only woman in my life who can compete with britney spears and win.

_Interesting sense of style_  
_Ten million dollar smile_  
_Think I can handle that_  
_Animal in the sack_  
_His eyes see right to my soul_  
_I surrender self-control_  
_Catch me looking again_  
_Falling right into my plan_  

\-- Radar, Britney Spears

 

Peter can’t believe he’s actually doing this.

 

The shoes are still in their box, seemingly new and nestled in dainty and white tissue paper, a bright contrast to the boldness of the pair of red stilettos he couldn’t bring himself to actually touch for some reason. May was at work, and he’d spent most of the afternoon searching through her closet until he finally found what he was looking for.

 

They’re beautiful of course, and Peter can already feel the smooth way they’d slide over his feet and for once is glad about his petite size when it came to these sort of things. May never had to spend money on expensively large sneakers since Peter’s feet never grew like the other kids in his class, even after the spider bite. Some things stayed the same.

 

Which is probably why he’s stealing his aunt’s shoes, as embarrassing as it may seem, because Peter’s 18 and going to college soon (in 32 days to be exact), and there are some things he wishes wouldn’t stay the same, especially when it came to Tony Stark.

 

So yeah he’s finally doing something about it. Besides nothing said seduction like red high heels right? Well that and his Britney playlist that was softly playing in the background, and he really didn’t have long until May came home.

 

Peter re-organized her closet, and took the shoes without thinking twice about it,  praying that May doesn’t notice. She already knew he was spiderman, but somehow if she found out that he was trying to seduce Iron Man wearing her heels he assumed it’d be just as shitty of a conversation.  And he definitely doesn’t want a repeat of that.

  
Peter could say that he’s officially approached desperation, but he wants this, _wants Tony,_ and he’s willing to do everything it takes.

 

It had started out innocent enough.

 

Brilliant, Billionaire, and maddeningly beautiful, Mr. Stark had exceeded his expectations when it came to being Peter’s mentor : Iron Man became the reason he could afford to attend MIT without drowning in debt, the reason for the suit which kept Spider-Man saving people, the reason he survived being reborn from literal ash, and inconveniently for the last three years, the reason Peter jacked off. A lot.

 

When he was younger, it was easier to restrain his desire under the guise of hero worship but once the Stark Internship had turned into actually working next to Tony Stark for hours at end, tinkering and talking and getting to really know the ridiculously attractive man behind the iron mask, it was hard (pun intended) to not act on it. Hard not to spend a full year since he turned 17 dropping casual unsubtle hints to the older man, all implying the same thing, _I want to be with you, if you’ll let me._

 

But it’d been a full year and then some, and Peter really can’t keep sucking on that many red popsicles without permanently staining his teeth awkwardly or keep dropping tools in the workshop just so he could bend down because Mr. Stark keeps thinking he’s losing his motor functions because Tony failed and they didn’t bring Peter perfectly back from Titan.

 

 _Your dick could make me lose my motor functions,_ is what he wants to tell Tony instead but Peter knows better. He knows now that all his clumsy movements will get him nowhere when it came to Tony, despite the porn he’s been watching. Tony will always look at him with those same solemn eyes, chanting the unsaid truth that Peter only slightly remembers but Tony never forgot,   _I saw you die, Peter. I saw you die_ no matter how often Peter assures him that he’s okay now, and it’s almost like it didn’t happen.

 

Except it did, and everything’s been a little different since then. Peter’s no stranger to fear, to loss, but he’s tired of it holding him back from Tony. Peter barely remembers dying, just remembers Tony being there, holding him until he couldn’t, until all that was left was ash, and then remembers coming back in the very same way, Tony holding him, holding him and this time never letting go. He had the single most incredible hug of his entire life that day on Titan, when he came back from the dead and that Tony still celebrates like it’s Peter’s second birthday or something.

 

It’s tough when Tony remembers everything else, remembers mourning Peter for days that turned into weeks and then months, until finally, the avengers saved the day. Peter can’t imagine it, but Tony carries the weight with him everyday since, even though Peter’s back now, and _I’m not going anywhere, Mr. Stark, I promise, and it’s because of you. You saved me._ Peter’s told him a hundred times since, _I forgive you, Mr. Stark you didn’t do anything wrong_ , but Tony’s hurt is far deeper than something simple words can fix.

 

They hadn’t talked about it until a few months ago, but when Tony decided to pay for the entirety of Peter’s college tuition when he got into MIT by creating the Stark Spiderling Scholarship without even telling Peter, it was too much. Not to mention the new laptop, new phone, new wardrobe full of clothes, Tony had all but thrown his way the second they got back from Titan.  Overcompensating was slowly become Tony’s middle name, and Peter wasn’t a fool. He knows guilt when he sees it.

 

“I let you die.” Tony had said, voice soft, “I let you die, and I’ll never forgive myself for it. I know you’re here now, but I’m going to spend the rest of my life making up what happened to you on Titan, Peter. College and clothes and computers are the least I can do for you.”  

 

Peter was indignant of course, “You can’t just buy your guilt away, because well   _it shouldn’t be there in the first place_ . I- I- don’t care Mr. Stark, you have my forgiveness. You always have. You’re my _hero._ ” But it’s like, every time Peter talks about dying, it only fuels Tony’s own self loathing.  “Honestly, I don’t deserve you, kid. Just let me do this, please?” is all Tony had said, cryptic and something unbearably hard in his voice  before ordering them both chinese food (he’s got Peter’s order programmed in the AI, sometimes guilt is convenient), and refusing to say anything more.

 

Peter knows when to pick his battles and after that night, Peter knew that Tony’s guilt after Titan was never going to be his fight. Besides, the way that Tony smiled once Peter finally acquiesced into accepting the fake real scholarship for MIT, he might actually be helping by giving into the billionaire’s whims. All Peter wanted to do was to make the older man happy, and nothing cheered Tony up like wow-ing Peter with the luxuries of excessive wealth.

 

It started off small, with Peter’s favorite Italian food from that expensive place Tony had taken him that one time being delivered for dinner instead of cheap takeout, and then progressed into tickets to the Stark Expo for him and Ned, and lego sets that made their inner nerds dance.  May mysteriously won a gift card for a spa place she had always walked by but could never afford to go to, and everyday in Peter’s life felt a little more like christmas.

 

The more extravagant the gift, the softer the lines on Tony’s face got, like the time that Peter had casually mentioned how Ned and he really wanted to design a prototype for a real lightsaber because it just sounded cool, and Peter had instead woken up the next day with a drone floating outside his window with not one but _two_ actual, functioning bright red lightsabers.

 

“Did you…did you buy me a lightsaber Mr. Stark?”  Peter had whisper-yelled the second he got the package at like 5 AM. The sun was barely rising, and Peter didn’t even have school since it was a Saturday, but he was wide awake now.

 

“No. I _built_ you a lightsaber, duh. Well one for you, and the other for your friend Ted.  You mentioned the idea in the workshop, and the inner nerd-mechanic in me got a little carried away. Besides, it wasn’t like I had anything better to do last night kid. ” Tony said, voice suave and cool like building lightsabers was as easy as making a cup of coffee,  and Peter can’t help that it turns him on a little, that Tony Stark could just do things like that because he’s _Tony Stark._  

 

“Don’t worry I’ve adjusted the frequency so it’ll only slightly sting, so you don’t have to worry about chopping your pal’s arm off when you both are sparring”

 

“Sparring. Like the Jedi. From lightsabers you _built_ me. Last night.” Peter couldn’t believe the words coming out his mouth, and Tony laughed on the other end of the line, followed by a small yawn that had Peter feeling flushed at how intimate this phone call felt despite the Star Wars subject matter.

 

“Thank you for staying up all night and doing this for me, even though you totally didn’t have to.  It’s the coolest thing I’ve ever gotten Mr. Stark, especially since _you made them!_  I’m in love with -” Peter almost said _you_ , because as far as love confessions go, lightsabers really warranted that strong of a reaction from Peter, but stopped himself at the last minute, because he still had a bit of his impulse control left, “-um them. The lightsabers are perfect.  ”

 

“It makes me so happy to hear that, Peter. You know, I’d build you the Millenium Falcon if you wanted.” And Tony sounds... _warm,_ sleepy and on the right side of tired, but also if the golden hour were a sound, it’d be Tony Stark on the phone, telling Peter “All you have to do is ask, kid.”  before hanging up with a quick goodbye.

 

 _All you have to do is ask._ Peter let the words freeze frame in his mind,   _if you only knew the questions I had in mind._

But after weeks of failed attempts, to Peter it had felt like something. Something like the old Tony, the one who wasn’t so afraid, who could breathe easier around Peter.  And it inspired him, while it was fun watching Tony fawn over him with all the exuberant gifts, Peter wanted to do something for Tony for a change. Wanted to give the man something back, and what better present than Peter himself?

 

Or at least that’s what MJ  had thought, stating simply “Tony Stark is obviously your sugar daddy, Peter. I’m surprised you _haven’t_ slept with him yet.”  It was a couple of weeks after the lightsaber gift, and Peter was racking his brain with a way to repay Tony with Ned and MJ in his room.

 

“Does that make you his sugar Padawan”  Ned chimed in, “You know because he got you the light saber —“

 

“Shut up Ned!!”

 

“Also dude, you’re doing the stressful spiderman hanging thing again, stop pulling at your web.” Ned said  from where he was sitting on Peter’s lower bunk and Peter flopped from where he was stringing webs on the ceiling, hanging sullenly upside down and onto his stomach, face buried in the the[ ivory Safavieh shag rug ](https://www.safaviehhome.com/shop/paris-shag-collection-3/?shop_location=https://www.safaviehhome.com/product-category/rugs/shag?orderby=price-ASC?shop_location=https://www.safaviehhome.com/product-category/rugs/shag) Tony had gifted him three months ago. “Tony Stark is _not_ my sugar daddy.”  

 

“You’re literally lying on the expensively soft rug he bought you Peter.” and okay, maybe MJ had a point. “But he’s not into me! He’s just doing this because he has a whole guilt complex when it comes to me. It’s not like _real._ ”

 

“Peter, he bought you underwear.” Ned said, voice exasperated, and maybe the box of designer Calvin’s that had showed up on his bed one day had been a little over the top, but it’s just like a piece of clothing… right?

 

“Underwear,” MJ said, eyes narrowing, and Peter lets out a yelp as she essentially gives him a wedgie with how hard she yanks his current pair out of his jeans, the label glaringly obvious, “Tony Stark bought you multiple pairs of $40 underwear.”

 

“And one of them was a thong!!!” Ned squeaked and Peter all but yells back, “ _Ned!_ ”

 

MJ sits back, letting Peter’s underwear slap back against his skin with a smacking noise, the smug grin on her face proof enough, “A thong is a sex gift , Peter. Tony Stark _definitely_ wants to fuck you.”

 

“Then why _hasn’t he!”_ Peter whined and MJ actually hit him in the head with the copy of Vogue she’d been half reading. “Because you were jailbait until like a year ago dumbass, and then you died, and then suddenly weren’t dead, and now he’s a billionaire with a guilt complex bigger than New York City. In other words, he’s waiting for you to make the first move, Parker.”

 

“Really?” Peter asked, nose scrunching  up as he thought of the possibility of finally doing something. He’d been waiting for so long, he’s never imagined a scenario in which he domineered the situation.

 

“And by move, I don’t mean _tease_ . There can’t be anything subtle about this Peter, you need to show the man you _want_ him.” MJ said matter of factly.

 

“Yeah dude, it’s Tony Stark, he’s Iron Man.  You’re trying to seduce the world’s #1 superhero. You need to do something totally unexpected.” Ned agreed, and Peter webbed his laptop closer to him, opening up a new browser.

 

“It needs to be big and visual, so there is no way that he could hide from it.” MJ paused, “and no I’m not talking about shoving your dick in his face, despite my prior phrasing. It’s Tony Stark, you need to be sexy but also proceed with finesse.”

 

“That’s like the total opposite of me, MJ” Peter groaned. This was hopeless.

 

“Maybe you could pretends to be someone who’s sexy and has finesse?” Ned supplied, MJ’s eyes widening like she’d had another one of her brilliant ideas like bananas on toast.

 

“I’m with you Peter. You can’t win Tony over by being yourself. You gotta think more like Tony, because he’s  older whether you like it or not. Since you’re insecure about how he really feels about you physically, you need to pretend to be someone that you know he finds attractive, like channel the vibes of say one of his documented celebrity crushes. Not only would it be over the top, but you could totally surprise him and win him over by showing that you've done your research,  and triggering a neural response that links you with the object of Tony’s proven desire.” MJ let out a breath, she’d been pacing during her rampant speech and Peter and Ned just stared at her, mouths open.

 

“That’s actually… not a bad idea.” Peter managed out, voice dry. Ned had already grabbed his laptop from him and began searching the internet with the ferocity only his guy in the chair could have.

 

“Okay, so the only time Tony commented on any celebrity crush was like in 2007,  and there’s an article quoting that ‘I guess I find Britney Spears attractive, I mean who doesn’t these days.’”

 

“Oh my god.” Peter says, the color draining from his cheeks, “ _Britney Spears!”_

 

“She’s the classic sex icon of the early 2000s which is when Tony was like young, so don’t be surprised Parker. It’s not impossible, plus she has a shit ton of music videos you can learn from.”  MJ said, already on her phone, scrolling through Britney’s spotify profile. “Man she’s still producing music, her last album just came out in 2016. You gotta listen to that one too, Parker.”

 

“Learn from?” Peter asked, still stuck on the phrase.

 

“You have to dance, Peter. Obviously. Nothing’s more romantic than a choreographed number. Plus that was like Brittany’s _thing._ Sexy dancing.”  Ned casually said  from where he was already creating a youtube playlist with all of Brittany’s most notable music videos for Peter.

 

Peter gulped, “What do I even wear --”

 

“Heels.” MJ said, before he could finish his sentence. “To start with. Red, preferably, since that’s Tony’s color and all that.”

 

“Are you sure about this--”

  
“100% Parker. You know I’m never wrong. Besides even Ned agrees with me, so how about you  grow a pair and to quote Britney, _‘Work Bitch_ ’” MJ crossed her arms in the way that Peter knew there was no way he could argue his way out of this.

 

That was two weeks ago and May’s high heels had been sitting in his closet for the past 24 hours, taunting him with their red shine ever since he got out of the shower. He sighed and starfished out onto his bed.

 

It was a Thursday and Mr. Stark hadn’t even been at the workshop today, but a video message informed him that he had to fly to Europe for an emergency company issue which would take about a full week, something about clean energy and the socialists not believing him and the stock market.

 

“We can get dinner and catch up when I get back though, how about it? Tell FRIDAY if next Saturday works for you, kid. I’ll talk to you soon.” and sure enough, Peter saw his chance. He’d been listening to Britney on loop for two weeks, and seen almost all of her music videos, and he even had the heels now so he could practice his ‘dance moves’ with them on. Tony would be coming back from a week in Europe, and wouldn’t even expect anything. He could set himself up in the penthouse, all glossed up, just waiting for Tony when he got back from his flight, which according to FRIDAY would be landing late Friday night. May worked nights on weekends anyway, so Peter wouldn’t even have to worry about sneaking out. Besides, he could just ask Ned to cover for him and say he was sleeping over at his place.

 

“Now I just gotta figure out the right Britney song.” Peter said to no one in particular, picking up his phone.

 

It was showtime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments really do make me work faster, and also if you guys have any ideas to what britney song you think Peter should lose his virginity to in the next chapter let me KNOW!!! i hope you guys like this piece of fic so far, i will update as soon as possible :)


End file.
